


kiss me under the light (of a thousand stars)

by regrettes



Series: emma serenades alyssa in the most awkward ways [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, here's what ya get, some cute shit, the big happy bit before we do the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Emma sings at the Valentine's Bistro





	kiss me under the light (of a thousand stars)

Talent shows were never something Emma saw herself doing, but here she was, standing backstage in the auditorium, waiting for her cue to take the stage. She wasn’t really sure if it was considered a talent show or not, though. It was a Valentine’s Day Bistro, where they auditioned acts and the best ones got to perform and all of the proceeds went to the local shelter for domestic abuse survivors. Emma had auditioned on a whim, her grandma convincing her she was talented enough and surprisingly, she was. She was planning to sing something that wasn’t love related, but the choir director told her that was the whole theme, so she quickly learned another song.

 

Her nerves were beginning to take over though, knowing that the entire school was practically out there, watching her. The only ones that weren’t were the ones that were performing. That meant _Alyssa_ was out there. Her stomach flipped at the thought of singing in front of her and the entire school. She’d sung for her before, but nothing like this. Not where other people really noticed or heard her. Stage fright began to get the better of her as she was introduced and made her way on stage, but with a thumbs up from Betsy in the front row, she couldn’t help but smile as she took her seat on the stool behind the mic. Plucking the first few chords, she found a her voice.

 

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_

_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

She looked out into the auditorium and like she was a magnet being pulled, her eyes found Alyssa and she was locked in, unable to look away. She was sitting in the center section, so Emma knew she was safe from anyone assuming she was singing to someone. But as she sang, she felt like Alyssa knew. She had to know, Emma couldn’t look away from her. The way that Alyssa had somehow drawn her in and stolen her heart without so much as a kiss was something Emma thought about every night. There was no way it was humanly possible to feel this way for someone that hardly knew you existed.

 

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_place your head on my beating heart_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alyssa was sat next to Kaylee and Shelby in the auditorium, pretty much bored out of her mind. Most of the acts were good, some actually sounded like they should have been on The Voice. But the Bistro had never really been her thing, love had never really been something Alyssa had experienced. She couldn’t even remember if she’d ever had a crush before, not in the way that Kaylee and Shelby had told her about having them. There’d only ever been one person to evoke any sort of romantic feeling out of her. Emma Nolan. When Emma had serenaded her during the summer, Alyssa had felt like she was over the moon. But that wasn’t a crush, was it? She wasn’t gay, she couldn’t be gay. Her mother would actually murder her if she was gay.

 

Almost as if the universe had heard her questions, she saw Emma walk across the stage. Just like that, Alyssa was hypnotized. She didn’t know Emma was performing, but it was definitely a nice surprise. Her kind-of friend was really good at singing and she wanted everyone else to hear her too. Emma started singing though, and it was as if Alyssa had just been swept away into cloud nine. Her heart started fluttering and then they locked eyes. There couldn’t be anyone else Emma was looking at, it was as if they were completely alone. She smiled, unaware of how big and noticeable it was to her friends, she just knew that Emma was singing to her and only her.

 

_Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it’s evergreen_

_baby your smiles forever in my mind and memory_

 

Alyssa had never in a million years thought she would crush on Emma Nolan, but here she was, immediately falling head over heels for the girl and something told her Emma felt the same. There was a look in her eyes that gave Alyssa chills, making her feel entirely exposed even as she’s just another face in the crowd tonight. She knew she had to talk to Emma after the show, alone. Because if anyone saw her with Emma she would never hear the end of it. Someone would tell her mother and then there would be an entirely different sort of problem and she wouldn’t even be able to be talk to Emma as a friend, let alone confront the feeling in her stomach.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the bistro had finished, Emma was heading out to her truck after the rush of students and parents had left. She hadn’t wanted to deal with both the looks and the traffic of the parking lot. She was mostly alone, aside from a few cars that still were parked in the back. She was parked near one of the lot lights, almost lit up like a spotlight. Singing to herself, she almost didn’t hear when someone called her name. In fact, she didn’t hear it the first time, but she heard it the second time followed by the footsteps of someone running up to her. She spun around to see Alyssa Greene rushing up to her like the world depended on whatever she had to say next. Emma couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched the slightly taller girl skid to a stop and waited for her to speak again.

 

“Emma, I-I couldn’t wait until Monday to tell you how incredible you were tonight. It felt like you were singing to like, only me. And I don’t know if you were or not, because it was just for the show, but it reminded me of this summer when you sang to me at the lake and I-” Alyssa was fumbling for her words and Emma couldn’t help but think about how cute she was. She grinned at Alyssa and set her guitar in the bed of her truck, her free hand now taking Alyssa’s.

 

“Alyssa, I didn’t intend to sing just for you, but when I saw you in the crowd, I couldn’t help but keep looking at only you. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life and when you smile or laugh it makes my stomach do weird things that I don’t entirely understand. If it made you uncomfortable or if any of this makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry I-I don’t mean to I just needed to finally get it out there that you make me nervous and you make my knees weak, but not for the same reasons that everything else makes me nervous for. I just I-” Emma’s ramble was cut off by Alyssa closing any space between them and pressing a soft kiss to Emma’s lips. The musician melted almost immediately, stunned into silence when Alyssa pulled away.

“You could never make me uncomfortable Emma. Since I heard you start singing tonight I couldn’t help but wonder if you were singing to me, or about me, and hearing that you were... I didn’t mean to steal a kiss I just-” This time, Alyssa was cut off by Emma leaning in and pressing a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek. She met Alyssa’s eyes and gave a soft smile, not wanting to push the idea of kissing Alyssa back when students might be around. She motions to her truck before clearing her throat. “Uhm, would you maybe want to go get ice cream? I know it’s February, and it’s kind of cold, but I couldn’t help crave some rocky road? And I mean, that means we can talk about this more? Since no one would be snooping?”

 

“Emma Nolan, are you asking me on a date?” Alyssa giggled, lacing their fingers together without realizing it.

 

“I guess I am, yeah...” Emma couldn’t help the blush that reached her cheeks as Alyssa leaned up and stole another kiss before hopping in the cab of the truck.

 

_And we found love right where we are_


End file.
